Masaru Akimada
Appearance Masaru is a young man with sharp facial features, a mesomorph build, alabaster skin and plenty of intelligence. He has well-kept violet hair and amethyst gem eyes that shimmer in the sun light. He got both traits from his clan. He wears a loose fitting long sleeve shirt that reveals his collar bone. The sleeves of his shirt are rolled back just below his elbow and taped off with medical bandages to stay in place. Over his shirt he wears a hoodie with the strings tied in a bow. The Akimada clan crest is plastered on the chest. He taped up his hands so that his knuckles won't be too banged up when he fights. He wears the traditional dark black sweat pants of the shinobi with wrap bandage around his left thigh. Over the bandage are a two small equipment pouches. He has another pouch on the left side on his lower back. He wears combat boots that cover his ankles and the bandages he has wrapped from his ankles up to his calf.' Personality ''It is often a challenge for Masaru to find like-minded individuals who are able to keep up with his relentless intellectualism and chess-like maneuvering. Masaru is imaginative yet decisive, ambitious yet private, amazingly curious, but he does not squander his energy. He is meticulous and puts ample amount of thought into every word. Masaru prides himself on his mind, taking every opportunity to improve his knowledge, and this shows in the strength and flexibility of his strategic thinking. Masaru's open-mindedness, determination, independence, confidence and strategic abilities enable him to be capable of doing anything he sets his mind to. Excelling at analyzing anything life throws his way, Masura is able to reverse-engineer the underlying methodology of most any system and apply the concepts that are exposed wherever needed be. Though it sounds great, his weaknesses over power his strengths at such a young age. Masura is arrogant, judgmental, overly analytical that it distracts him from reality. He loathes highly structured environments and is clueless when it comes to human relations. Although a genius, Masura can't show it to people without showing off. Background Masaru Akimada was born into the Akimada Clan. A clan thats been around before the Konohagakure founding. They were a family known in the Grass Country, but when Konohagakure was established, the clan picked up and moved. They became a backbone of the village's scientific and technological communities whilst supplying the village with tools and armor. Masaru is one the youngest members of his clan and is one of the few ninja's in it due to his fascination with justus. He takes after his clan in two respects. The first is the purple facial features of hair and eyes. The second is the high intelligence. He spends his time in his clan's compound creating ninja tools, improving on ideas, experimenting and building machines. His father and him created a sufficient fuel source for the family using ninja jutsu, pipes and a furnace they use for blacksmithing. Masaru has created a few items that he is proud of. He made a six-pointed shuriken with the scraps from the family forge and experimented to create BB Gum that he uses for shinobi purpose. He had an easy child hood in a family home of mad scientists.' Combat Style Masaru utilizes a combat system with a main focus in ninjutsu. He uses his genius level IQ to determine strategies against his opponent and gain a upper hand. Masaru likes to use confusion as a weapon against the mind during most of is attacks. '' Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items '''Kunai' (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron.